Me canse de amarte
by jpas9304
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo. Lucy decide olvidarlo


Era un día normal como cualquier otro en magnolia como siempre un gremio bullicio.

Natsu peleando con gray arrastrando con todo a su paso, erza golpeando a quien le boto su pastel de fresa, elfman gritando Hombre aquí, Hombre alla, cana bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana en fin todo normal excepto para una rubia que esta con un aura deprimida en la barra platicando con mirajane.

_Ara, ara lucy que te sucede _decía la albina

_Mirajane siento que ya no puedo más, me duele me duele _suspiraba la rubia

_Nee.. lucy, todo pasara el siempre ha sido un niño _respondia

_Pero mirajane no creo que sea tan inmaduro, mirajane ya son casi 2 años que me uni al gremio y el, el me sigue ignorando como que si nunca fuimos parte de un equipo, cierto que erza y gray me han apoyado para el pago de mi renta _sollozaba la blonde

_Ara, ara lucy y no has pensado olvidarlo _preguntaba inquietamente la albina

_No creo mira-nee, a pesar de como me ha tratado aun lo sigo amando aun sigo teniendo la esperanza que sea como los viejos tiempo que se acerque a mi y me dija que vayamos a una misión _suspira entre cada palabra _bueno mira-nee creo que me voy a mi casa mañana tenemos una misión y me tengo que alistar._

_Suerte Lucy _se despedia la hermosa albina mientras seguia atendiendo la barra

_**Luego de regresar de la misión**_

_Hemos llegado _gritaba con euforia la peli rubia

pero todo el gremio no les prestaba atención ya que todos estaban reunido alrededor de cierto pelirosa y una albina

_Que pasa aqui _preguntaba una peliroja

_Erza-san somos feliz natsu ha cumplido su promesa, nos vamos a casar _decía alegremente la albina

Esas palabras rompieron el corazón de cierta peli rubia, que sin nada más que decir o hacer se dio media vuelta para irse a su casa pero antes de salir del gremio dijo _Natsu, lissana les deseo lo mejor._

Una albina que limpiaba la barra queria ir detras de la peli rubia pero sabia que no podia que lo unico que ella necesitaba era estar sola.

_Sera estupido este cabeza de flama _le decía el pelinegro a la peliroja

_Pobre lucy, no me imagino estar en sus zapatos. _suspiraba la peliroja

_Crees que sea conveniente visitarla _preguntaba el pelinegro

_No, ella simplemente debe desahogarse _dijo la peliroja

**En la casa de la blonde**

_Por que me pasa esto a mi, por que tuve que enamorarme de ti, natsu eres un idiota _mientra por su mente pasaban todos los recuerdos vividos con el desde que lo conocio hasta el día que dejo de hablarle y todo por la llegada de cierta albina, _sabia que la albina no tenia la culpa después de todo su amor no era correspondido, el la amaba a ella y ella a el era naturalmente un amor eterno. Ella solo era para el alguien pasajero. Esa noche la rubia _lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Se levanto, después de todo las lagrimas que derramo limpiaron su alma, se sentia renovada ya después de tantos años ella sabia que esto ocurriria, se metio al baño dispuesta a ir al gremio, se arreglo pero esta vez, tenia pensado cambiar su peinado así que llamo a cancer para que se lo cortara dejandose el cabello un poco más corto de lo que solia andarlo. Cancer le hizo casi el mismo peinado que andaba lucy en su epoca de "princesa" por así decirlo la diferencia es que esta vez los mechones que le colgaban eran más cortos, se dispuso a cambiar de vestuario. Saco un viejo vestido que casi no usaba era celeste un poco arriba de la rodillas era apretado hasta la cintura luego caia en vuelo las capas del vestido las orillas del vestido estaba adornado de rosas color rosado pastel, el vestido era de tirantes grueso, se puso unas sandalias del mismo color del vestido y se dispuso a ir al gremio.

**En el gremio**

Todo era un alboroto por la fiesta de compromiso que se celebro ayer, algunos seguian tomando un ejemplo claro era cana (bueno cana siempre bebe XD) en eso una linda rubia se mira entrar

_Buenos días a todos _gritaba euforica la rubia

_Buenos días lucy _respondieron

Lucy se encamino hacia la barra donde estaba mirajane

_Ara, ara lucy y ese cambio tan repentino _preguntaba indiscretamente la albina

_Bueno no es tan repentino desde hace tiempo lo venia pensando (na mentira ) y pues ya estaba cansada de las faldas xD _decía sonriente la rubia

_Me alegra que estes bien lucy _le dijo

_Si mirajane, no te mentiria decir que lo de ayer me dejo mal de hecho pase llorando toda lo noche, pero me sirvio de algo al fin pude comprender que el no seria mio y pues lo acepte, estoy dispuesta a enfrentar mi nueva vida sin el, después de todos los tengo a ustedes _decía sonrientemente la albina

_Me alegro lucy, ya veras que encontraras quien te aprecia, después de todo tu eres lucy heartfilia la chica más dulce que conozco _decia la albina

_Lu... cy eres tu _preguntaba tartamudeando la peliroja

_Claro que es ella erza, un cambio no le sienta mal a nadie no _sonreía picaramente el pelinegro

_Gray tu ropa _grito la rubia

_Que, no de nuevo _dijo mientra buscaba su ropa

La rubia no paraba de reir de la escena de sus amigos, después de todo siempre la animaban.

_Erza cuando vamos por una misión, tengo una semana para pagar mi renta _decía sollozando

_Bueno, busquemos una en el tablero _dijo la peliroja

_Esta, esta _decía la peli rubia, la misión consistia en atrapar unos bandidos no muy lejos de aquí la paga era buena le daba lo suficiente para pagar 2 meses de renta.

_Bueno mañana a primera hora los espero en el tren _dijo la peliroja amenzando

Cla...ro er...za dijo la pelirubia

**En el tren**

Iban como siempre a la misión erza, gray, happy y ella

(Happy se habia mantenido alejado de natsu pues el solo tenia ojos para lissana)

Erza se habia quedado dormida junto con happy, lo que aprovecharon para hablar ella y gray

_Dime gray como va todo? (con todo se refiere a los sentimientos de gray pues andaba mal juvia lo habia dejado por lyon y se unio a lamia scale) _preguntaba la rubia_Pues bien lucy, al final lo acepte sabia que la perdi nunca supe valorarla en el momento era normal que ella se enamorase de otro que la tratara bien no crees_**decía el pelinegro**

Debe ser duro dejar ir a alguien, pero si es por su propia felicidad no hay más remedio _**suspiraba la rubia **_

_y a ti que tal te va? _pregunto ahora el pelinegro

_Diría que lo mismo que a ti, al fin lo acepte si su felicidad es a la par de ella no soy nadie para impedirselo, tengo que buscar mi propia felicidad mi destino es incierto pero se que ustedes estaran conmigo y se los agradezco _decía entre sonrisas la rubia

_Veo que has madurado lucy _decía erza

_Kya! estabas despiertas_

_no fue mi intención molestarlo pero si lo oi_ dijo la peliroja.

_No creo que se trate de madurez simplemente mi posición ha cambiado, las cosas son producto del destino si el no es para mi debo aceptarlo y seguir sonriendo._

_Lucy... lucy _gritaba el neko

_Llegamos terminemos esto rapido _dijo la peliroja

Así fue la misión salio bien no más unas cuantas casas cortadas y algunas congeladas pero no le deducieron mucho la paga.

_Nee lucy te parece si al llegar, vamos a tomar un helado _decía nerviosamente y sonrojado el pelinegro

_Por supuesto gray, me encantaria _respondio la pelirubia

_Se gusssstan _dijo el felino

La peliroja solo sonrio pues al parecer sus amigos iban a ser felices.

**Dos meses después**

_Nee ya se acerca la boda de natsu y lissana _decía la pelirubia

_Si _suspiraba mirajane

_No deberias de estar alegre mira-nee _preguntaba la rubia

_Nee lucy, estoy alegre pero se que ese boda no a va durar, eso simplemente es un capricho de mi pequeña hermana _suspiraba la albina

_No lo creo mira, se les ve felices ojala te equivoques _dijo

_Eso espero yo también lucy _dijo la albina _hee lucy ya llego tu principe azul _sonreia maliciosamente la albina

_Es...te mira...neee no es mi prin...ci...pe _dijo tartamudeando

_Entonces porque tan nerviosa _dijo sonrientemente pues sabia lo que pasaba entre ellos dos.

_Entonce lu vamos por el helado de la tarde _decía el pelinegro

_Claro que sí _decía sonrojada la pelirubia

_Vamonos, nos vemos mira-nee _dijeron ambos

_Este lucy, hace tiempo que quiero hablar contigo de algo _dijo sonrojado el pelinegro

_Lu como sabes hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, hemos reido, llorado, nos hemos consolado, has estado para mi como yo lo he estado para ti, sabes en estos meses que hemos pasado más tiempo junto he descubierto que algo esta naciendo en mi un nuevo sentimiento hacia ti, talvez no me corresponda pero al menos quiero intentarlo, lu... _pauso el pelinegro _yo te quiero lu, quiero que me des una oportunidad como algo más que amigo lu, prometo no dejarte sola, no prometo no hacerte llorar por que algunas veces quiero que llores lagrimas de felicidad, quiero que seas mi razón de ser, quiero que seas mi vida, quiero amarte como nunca he amado a nadie, protegerte como si de mi vida se tratase. Lu quieres ser mi novia._

La rubia estaba ahí parada sin saber que decir, la había tomado por sorpresa , exhalo y dijo:

_Sabes gray he estado conciente que estos dos meses compartiendo más contigo han sido hermoso, he llorado lagrimas de felicidad he sentido que he vuelto a nacer, tengo una razón más para sentirme amada, querida y sobre todo protegida por que nunca me has dejado, tu eres mi amigo fiel el que me consolaba de noche, limpiabas mis mejillas por las lagrimas derrama por otro_

_Lu... _dijo el pelinegro

_Dejame terminar _dijo la peli rubia

_A pesar de que pasamos situaciones similares, hemos sabido salir adelante, hemos tenido la razón para continuar aunque el mundo se nos halla vuelto de cabeza, hemos sabido sonreir a la adversidades. Quiero ser tu novia gray, también prometo protegerte como si de mi vida se tratase quiero estar a tu lado compartiendo todo estos bellos momentos, quiero vivir mi vida sin arrepentimiento, quiero creer en un futuro para ambos. _dijo la rubia volteando a ver a un sonrojado pelinegro

_Gray _dijo la peli rubia aun sonrojada

_Lu, lu no sabe como me alegras con ese si _dijo euforicamente el pelinegro que se acerco para rodear con sus brazo la cintura de la rubia para así acercarse prontamente a esos labios rosas que lo tentaban y poco a poco sus labios se besaron profesadose así su dulce amor.

FIN


End file.
